


Words

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: The Arrow and the Song- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> _The Arrow and the Song_ \- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

It had been such a close shave. Shax demons had been everywhere, they had almost been surrounded at first and they had split up to draw the beasts apart again. But Alec had been surrounded, no matter how fast he had shot, and if Jace and Magnus hadn’t found him…

Magnus had portalled them to the loft and had equipped him with a drink after settling him on a couch. Alec was beat, could hardly stand, having used his healing and stamina rune to the absolute limits.

“Magnus…” Alec swallowed. “If you hadn’t been there…”  
“But I was,” Magnus replied firmly. “It all ended well, except for the demons, of course.”

Alec took a sip of his scotch and closed his eyes. 

“What about I distract you a bit?” Magnus asked.   
“I’m not really up for-”  
“I wasn’t referring to sex.”

Forcing himself to look up Alec met the warlock’s warm, brown eyes, and they drew a small smile from him. Magnus held out a book to him, then sat down next to him. 

“Let me read something to get your mind off things.”  
Alec peeked at the cover of the book. “Poetry?”  
“Old English poetry. A bit sappy, but utterly unrelated to demons. I recently found this again when tidying up, I had completely forgotten that I had it.”

Closing his eyes again Alec downed the rest of his scotch and put the glass down on the floor. 

“This one reminded me of you,” Magnus said in a low voice.

“I shot an arrow into the air, it fell to earth, I knew not where; for, so swiftly it flew, the sight could not follow it in its flight.”

“Poetry about archery is not totally unrelated to demons, you know.”  
“This is not about war, Alexander.”  
Alec opened his eyes again when Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s thigh. “Not?”  
“It’s more…” Magnus smiled at him, a soft, tender smile. “When you hit me right in my heart, without even being aware you had loosened an arrow.”  
A smile appeared on Alec’s lips.

“I breathed a song into the air,” Magnus went on. “It fell to earth, I knew not where; for who has sight so keen and strong, that it can follow the flight of song?”

“You have a beautiful voice when you do that,” Alec said into the silence as Magnus paused.  
“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus looked up and met his eyes.

“Long, long afterward, in an oak, I found the arrow, still unbroke.”

He rested a hand on his heart, his eyes on Alec’s. Alec swallowed and moistened his lower lip with a flick of his tongue.

“And the song, from beginning to end,” Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s heart now, lowering his voice even more, “I found again in the heart of a friend.”

A small wisp of blue and purple magic drifted from Magnus’ lips and caressed his fingers for a moment before it enveloped Alec’s chest, to vanish as Alec took a deep breath. 

“I love you,” was all Alec could say.   
“I love you too,” Magnus replied softly. “Do you need another drink?”  
“No…” Alec leaned closer and adjusted his position so he could rest his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “I think I… I only need you right now.”

Magnus’ smile softened even more as he closed his arms around Alec to pull him close.


End file.
